


Welcome Chris Chow

by thatjutsu (sailorsav)



Series: Check, Please! Witchy Drabbles [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: College, Domestic, Empath, Gen, Sea Witch - Freeform, Witches, coven - Freeform, kitchen witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorsav/pseuds/thatjutsu
Summary: Christopher Chow gets adopted by the haus coven after a particularly embarrassing incident.





	Welcome Chris Chow

The haus was a happy little coven for the most part. The ragtag gang of witches mostly practiced their own craft but also helped each other out when ceremonies and rituals need more people. They had each others backs. Most covens wouldn’t work like that but this one did. The upperclassmen always accepted a few freshmen witches to join their coven when they couldn’t find a place in the other more traditional covens on Samwell’s campus. 

Chris was the first to join them.

Classes were in full swing, midterms right around the corner. Many students were struggling with maintaining their course load and any extracurriculars. Chris had already been feeling a little homesick missing the ocean. He surfed every day back home and not being able to do that at school was starting to wear him down. He would occasionally sit on the beach at the pond and talk to the little fishes that would swim up around his feet. That usually helped relieve the overwhelming stress that radiated off of others and clung to him like a magnet. 

It had been a warm fall afternoon that fateful day. Chris had been studying in Founders and so many people were on the verge of a breakdown that he just. Couldn’t. Handle. It. Anymore. He left all of his stuff in the library and ran towards the pond. As he crossed Lake Quad he nearly ran into several other students. Chris apologized but kept running. 

As he neared the Pond he ran faster. He didn’t even slow long enough to kick off his shoes. He dove straight in. He immediately felt relief. Fish swam away quickly before returning realizing it was their friend. His mind slowed and the stress started to melt away. Once he regained enough composure he stood up.

“Thanks guys,” he smiled at the fish gathered around him. 

Eric and Shitty had been witness to the entire ordeal. 

“Uh, you okay Brah?” 

“Um. I think so. I’m a bit of an empath and the library was a little overwhelming.”

“I feel that, man. Seriously.” 

“Do you want to come back with us to the haus? I can make you a pie.”

Chris beamed. Eric went to get Chris’s things from the library because the staff wouldn’t let him back in soaking wet.  
When they made it back to the haus Eric made Chris a cup of tea with mint for peace and chamomile for wisdom. He started on a pie whispering charms to help remedy the stress that the newly adopted member of their coven was experiencing.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of inspired by [this vine](https://youtu.be/npZp3H1NrdE)
> 
> Comments make me cry. In a good way. 
> 
> Chowder is a sea witch. It isn't outright explained but it's implied. 
> 
> My tumblr is sailorsav. Come say Hi.


End file.
